


The One With the Bearded Bespectacled Guy

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: "Solo hay un enchufe en toda esta cafetería y estás sentado frente a él y ni siquiera lo estás usando, y mi computadora portátil está a punto de morir en medio de este examen en línea que estoy tomando, así que cualquier cosa No me importa lo intimidantemente atractivo que seas. Me siento en tu mesa para tapar mi mierda ".





	The One With the Bearded Bespectacled Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One With the Bearded Bespectacled Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733696) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



El Beacon Daily Roast es la cafetería favorita de Stiles. Está abierto hasta la medianoche en días de semana y hasta la 1 a.m. los fines de semana, por lo que es perfecto para una noche de desvelada durante la semana de finales. Las mesas son grandes, lo que significa que puede extenderse con sus libros, cuadernos y computadora portátil y aún así tener espacio para café y un bagel. Tienen una gran selección de cafés y tés, lo que significa que puede seguir bebiendo algo caliente cuando probablemente deba reducir la cafeína. El Wi-Fi es gratis y rápido, lo cual es fantástico, considerando que no puede pagarlo por su apartamento. Además, los asientos son cómodos y, en general, son bastante baratos, lo que es excelente para el presupuesto estudiantil de Stiles.

El único inconveniente del Beacon Daily Roast es el hecho de que solo hay dos enchufes en toda la cafetería. Y uno de ellos solo funciona aproximadamente el 50% del tiempo.

Eso significa que a veces hay peleas sobre quién puede enchufar su computadora portátil, y Stiles ha sido, con frecuencia, quien custodiaba su codiciada mesa adyacente con un francamente despiadado júbilo.

Sin embargo, durante la semana de finales, es cada estudiante por sí mismo, y solo el rápido y el temprano pueden obtener las mesas en los puntos de venta. Todos los demás tienen que rezar para que la batería de su laptop dure.

Normalmente, Stiles es muy bueno para identificar qué tan temprano debe llegar a la cafetería para obtener una de las mejores mesas. Sin embargo, hoy tuvo dos finales, una después de la otra, lo que significa que llegar al Daily Roast una hora después de lo normal. Lo que apesta, porque necesita desesperadamente Internet para tomar el final numero tres.

Al menos después de esto, solo tiene uno más y luego estára en casa libre. Él va a volver a su departamento y dormira por una semana.

Stiles se abre camino en la cafetería, sintiendo que está llegando al límite de lo que puede manejar hoy. Su cerebro está un poco revuelto cuando hace su pedido, renunciando al café en favor de un té de hierbas que podría calmarlo un poco. También recibe un bagel, paga, y luego va a buscar una mesa extra.

Su corazón se hunde cuando ve que la mesa de enchufes ya está ocupada, por un tipo barbudo y con gafas sentado allí con un café y un libro. Ugh. Él odia a esa gente. Tan egoísta; es como si ni siquiera se dieran cuenta de que la mesa podría ser utilizada mejor por alguien que realmente necesita el enchufe.

Oh bien. No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto en este momento. En cambio, agarra una de las mesas más pequeñas junto a la ventana, se acomoda y abre su computadora portátil para comenzar su examen.

No es uno de sus exámenes más difíciles (gracias a Dios) pero es uno de los más largos, y Stiles está a mitad de su té cuando mira el ícono de la batería y se da cuenta de que tiene aproximadamente cinco minutos para que su computadora se apague sola. .

Mierda. Mierda. Él no puede simplemente parar en medio de este examen. Si su computadora muere, continuará y presentará la prueba para calificar, y apenas está a la mitad. Su GPA se disparará y perderá su beca y tendrá que abandonar y nunca ingresará a la escuela de posgrado y su padre estará tan decepcionado y...

Bien bien. Él está reaccionando de forma exagerada. Pero esta seguro que no quiere explicale a su profesor y no quiere volver a tomar ese examen.

Stiles mira hacia la mesa de enchufes. El tipo barbudo con gafas todavía está sentado allí, sorbiendo su café y leyendo. Todo solo, ni siquiera usando el enchufe, ni siquiera usando un cuarto de la mesa gigante.

Joder. Stiles tiene tres minutos y medio antes de que su computadora portátil muera y se vea obligado a volver a tomar ese examen completo, si tiene suerte. Se cuelga la mochila al hombro, agarra su computadora con una mano y la bebida con la otra, y se dirige hacia la mesa de enchufes.

Deja caer todo sobre la mesa y de inmediato se arrastra debajo para enchufar su computadora portátil.

Cuando asoma la cabeza por el borde de la mesa, El tipo barbudo con gafas lo mira con una mirada asesina. O posiblemente una mirada confusa. O tal vez ambos.

Así de cerca, puede ver que el tipo es realmente jodidamente atractivo, al igual que el nivel de atractivo que Stiles generalmente requiere un mínimo de dos bebidas para hablar. Sus ojos son pálidos, algun tipo de verde o amarillo o avellana o tal vez todo lo anterior, su cabello se ve suave y sus pómulos se ven como si pudieran cortar vidrio.

Stiles casi se traga la lengua en estado de shock.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" pregunta el tipo barbudo con gafas.

Y oh, correcto. Stiles acaba de tomar la mitad de su mesa. Se acomoda en su silla y responde rápidamente sus siguientes dos preguntas en el examen. Gracias a Dios, él todavía está adentro.

El tipo se aclara la garganta. "Dije-"

"Estás sentado en la mesa con el único enchufe que funciona en toda la cafetería", dice Stiles, "y mi computadora está a tres minutos de morir y estoy en medio de un examen en línea".

"¿Así que te sientas sin siquiera preguntar?" el chico dice.

Stiles levanta la vista de su computadora para mirar, pero sí, el tipo sigue siendo realmente atractivo. Es más molesto de lo que debería ser. "Una vez más", apunta Stiles a su computadora portátil, "estoy en medio de una prueba".

La boca del tipo se tuerce. "¿Y eso significa que te olvidas de toda la cortesía básica?"

"Oye, imbécil, yo no soy el que tomó la única mesa que tiene el unico enchufe en toda la cafetería, ¿de acuerdo?" Stiles no tiene el mejor filtro de cerebro a boca cuando está bien descansado. Está disparado a la mierda en este momento. "Si no te gusta, ve a buscar otra mesa".

El chico frunce el ceño. "¿Ves otras tablas?"

Stiles echa un vistazo alrededor y, eh. Parece que alguien más reclamó su lugar tan pronto como se mudó, y no hay más mesas disponibles en la cafetería. "Entonces quédate aquí y te compraré un bagel de disculpa cuando haya terminado".

"¿Un bagel de disculpas?" el chico repite.

Stiles no puede analizar lo que su tono significa, y está tan agotado y solo quiere hacer esto. Se pone los auriculares e intenta darle al chico otra mirada. "Mira, estoy corriendo con dos horas de sueño y más café de lo que probablemente sea saludable, y este es mi tercer final hoy. Aguantame un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

Milagrosamente, El tipo barbudo con gafas cierra la boca, y Stiles enciende su música y vuelve su atención a su examen final una vez más. Él puede hacer esto. Él puede hacer esto y no se distraerá por completo con el chico con gafas barbudo sentado frente a él, ni su cerebro se derritira por sus oídos.

No es la primera vez, se pregunta por qué demonios pensó que era una buena idea. Él va a freír su cerebro antes de que sea lo suficientemente mayor como para entrar legalmente en cualquier bar.

En algún momento durante la prueba, alguien coloca una humeante taza de café negro al lado de su taza de té vacía. Stiles parpadea fuera de su estupor inducido por las finales para ver al chico con gafas sentado en su asiento, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la taza con una mirada un poco menos asesina.

Oh. Stiles no está seguro de si se trata de un café de disculpa o un café de ofrecimiento de paz, pero él lo tomará.

Después de otra hora, finalmente termina su examen y lo envia, y mira su computadora con incredulidad durante unos buenos cinco minutos porque no puede creer que se acabó. Él va a ir a casa y dormira mucho. O al menos, dormira durante aproximadamente seis horas antes de que necesite levantarse y apretujarse para una final más.

Pero primero lo primero.

Va al baño, porque su vejiga está a punto de explotar, y luego se dirige al frente y ordena el prometido bagel de disculpa, una de las rosquillas de canela de la tienda, porque todos saben que son las mejores.

Pone el bagel delante del Chico con gafas barbudo, que casi ha terminado con su libro. El chico con gafas barbudo levanta una ceja.

"Bagel de disculpa", dice Stiles, como si no fuera completamente obvio de lo qué se trata. "Lo siento, me meti en tu espacio sin preguntar. Gracias por permitirme terminar mi examen. Y gracias por el café. Aunque no estoy seguro de que realmente necesite más cafeína. Aunque eso me hace sonar ingrato, y En realidad no, lo prometo. Fue increíble de tu parte ".

Las cejas del chico con gafas barbudo suben cada vez más con cada palabra que pronuncia Stiles. "¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?"

Stiles se ríe y se pasa la mano por el pelo. "¿En realidad no? Ni siquiera puedo culpar a la cafeína. Soy asi como el noventa por ciento de las veces que no estoy dormido. Lo siento. Me alejare de tu pelo, te dejare disfrutar de tu bagel de disculpas en paz".

El chico mira hacia abajo donde esta el bagel y luego hacia devulta hacia Stiles. "No es necesario", dice en voz baja.

Stiles siente como si sus ojos se fueran a salir de su cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿De verdad quieres que me quede?"

El chico se encoge de hombros, como si tratara de parecer casual y fracasa miserablemente. "Si tu quieres."

Esa es toda la invitación que él necesita. Stiles se desploma sobre la mesa y entierra su cabeza en sus brazos. "Oh gracias a Dios. Porque no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que estoy bien para conducir ahora y necesito desesperadamente no pensar por un tiempo".

"¿Fue ese tu última final?"

Stiles sacude su cabeza hacia la mesa. Es una prueba de lo cansado que está porque sabe que se ve como un completo idiota frente al chico más sexy que haya conocido, y ni siquiera le importa una mierda. "Uno más mañana a las nueve. Y es química orgánica".

El chico gime con simpatía. "Ugh. Lo siento".

"No estoy seguro si debería desmayarme en casa y despertar temprano para estudiar, o si debería estudiar hasta que me desmaye y luego despertar para tomar el examen", Stiles medio murmura en la mesa.

"Tres horas seguidas, tres horas libres", dice el tipo.

Stiles levanta la cabeza. "¿Huh?"

"Duerme durante tres horas, luego despierta y estudia durante tres horas". El chico da un mordisco al bagel. "Repite hasta que llegue el momento de la prueba. De esta forma, obtendrás un ciclo completo de sueño cada vez que duermas. Estarás más descansado para tu prueba".

"Huh". Stiles nunca había pensado en eso. "¿De Verdad?"

El chico se encoge de hombros. "Me sirvio a través de mi pregrado".

"¿Oh si?" Stiles se sienta completamente y se pasa las manos por la cara. "Voy a tener que intentar eso, entonces. Gracias, eh ..."

El chico sonríe. "Derek".

Stiles coloca su mano sobre la mesa. "Stiles".

Derek lo sacude. "¿Stiles?"

Su mano es tan cálida y firme, Stiles tarda un minuto en analizar la pregunta en su voz. "Amigo, mi verdadero nombre es difícil de pronunciar para cualquiera que no haya tenido por lo menos un año de polaco".

Derek sonríe levemente. "Mi hermana menor lleva el nombre de la abuela de nuestra madre. Todos la llaman Cora. Es más fácil para todos nosotros".

"Alguien más que conoce mi dolor". Stiles suspira y mira el reloj en su computadora. Él realmente no quiere ir a casa y estudiar, pero al mismo tiempo, si no comienza pronto, ni siquiera llegará a la mitad de los capítulos que necesita antes de la final de mañana por la mañana.

Su estómago gruñe.

Derek levanta sus cejas. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Las mejillas de Stiles se sienten como si estuvieran en llamas. "Um. Sí. Un bagel es lo único que he comido desde ..." Mierda. ¿Desde cuando?

Derek resopla. "Sí, recuerdo esa cara. Ya sabes, hay un restaurante a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, si quieres".

Stiles frunce el ceño. "¿Si quiero qué?"

Las mejillas de Derek se ponen rosadas. "Si quieres ir a cenar".

"¿Qué, como juntos?" Stiles pregunta.

Derek asiente.

"¡¿Como una cita?!" La voz de Stiles se rompe un poco en la última palabra, porque qué.

Derek se sonroja aún más fuerte, y se pone de pie. "No importa. Si prefieres no-"

"¡Whoa amigo! ¡Espera!" Stiles levanta sus manos, tratando de evitar que Derek se vaya. "No dije que no quería. No estoy al cien por cien aquí ahora mismo y eres, como, uno de los chicos más guapos que he visto. Estoy medio convencido de que eres una alucinación causada por mucha cafeína y privación de sueño y estrés final"

Derek rueda sus ojos. "Qué tal esto. Vamos al restaurante. Te compro la cena. Consigues una comida decente, te vas a casa y estudias para tu último final. Y luego, mañana por la noche, cuando finalmente estás libre y hayas dormido durante más de tres horas, te llevaré a una cita. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Stiles está bastante seguro de que está boquiabierto como un pez. "Dios mío, eres la alucinación más perfecta que he tenido".

Derek clava su pulgar en el puente de su nariz. "Ya estoy empezando ha arrepentirme de esto".

"¡No!" Stiles se pone de pie, tratando de apagar su computadora portátil y empacar todo. "No, estoy de acuerdo con esa idea. Tan a bordo,que no tienes ni idea. Esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado durante toda la semana. Todo el mes, incluso. Posiblemente todo el año".

Derek vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, pero también se sonroja y parece que intenta contener una sonrisa. Es jodidamente adorable. "Vamos. Vamos a cenar antes de que comiences ha alucinar con otra cosa".

(Cenan, y fiel a su palabra, Derek se lleva a Stiles a una cita después de que ha terminado por completo con las finales. Stiles está muy contento de descubrir que Derek, y sus besos, son todo menos una alucinación).


End file.
